Immortality
by Lady of Earth
Summary: [Discontinued. See Profile.]
1. Who I am

Immortality

I thought this up while trying to get out of a tight squeeze that I had gotten myself into while writing Ryu no Knight. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Ryu no Knight, you guys are great! =) I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, but for now...enjoy this and don't forget to review!!

**Immortality **

**Chapter 1: Who I am **

Lady of Earth (kawaii_lady@fushigiyuugi.net)

Disclaimer: All SM characters copyrights of Naoko Takeuchi, all Dragon Ball characters copyright of Akira Toriyama. The song, "Immortality" is sung by Celine Dion and Bee Gees (OK, there's actually another version where it's only Celine Dion but I got this from my mom's CD collection), personally, I don't like them but I'm making exceptions for this one. It's such a beautiful song. 

_So this is who I am_

_And this is all I know_

An angel...

That was what many called her. A vision of a goddess that was sent from above to bless the Earth, a warrior of moonlight, protector of all that is good.

If she was all of the above and more, why was she alone?

Perhaps that was because, those were merely one of her many identities. She was something more than that.

She roamed the cold streets, packed with millions of faces, she was just another face in the busy street. But even in the middle of the crowd, she felt alone. She glanced at the glass window of the shops, sighing as she pushed the strands of her messy blonde hair back. It had been a while since she last took good care of her tresses. She once prized it, but now...it wasn't important. 

She touched her forehead, where her crescent was. She smiled softly as it glowed under her touch and resumed walking. She knew where to go this time. Yet another mission for her to fulfill.

Countless lives she has lived and time after time she saw her friends fall. The sight of blood did not bother her any more and the screams of agony were mere breezes to her deaf ears.

"Do you accept this mission?" Asked the voice of mystery that is Pluto. She nodded. 

"I accept." She whispered. The Time Guardian handed her the key.

"You know what to do of course." Once more she pushed her bangs back.

"Hai."

She stepped forward, amazed at the open landscape before her. None of her missions looked anything of this sort.

She fingered the chain she wore around her neck, carefully hidden by her trench coat. The round pendant had an inscription on it of a name. Her name, or at least, the name given to the soldier that she was.

Tenshi.

It was truly a contradiction to who she really was. She wasn't an angel, the savior of humanity and all that lived. She was a destroyer, roaming through out the realities given missions to cleanse out the cosmos of the evil of man. Although that meant she had to destroy every single living being before they are brought back to life again.

She had the power of Death and Rebirth. And with her powers too came reincarnation. She sighed softly at the thought. She was growing tired of eternity, she didn't want to live countless lives only destroying world filled with evil, but also filled with the innocents.

She was no protector, she wasn't any better than any of the killers out there. But she remained unseen, no one can sense her true powers.

No one.

Until now...

Perhaps it was by sheer luck that she stumbled her way to him. Or maybe Fate had some other plans in her mind. All she knew was that she had not planned to stumble upon this man as she began to seek the truth in this new realm.

Her mission started like any other, she was to examine the world and see what needed to be done. And execute.

He was...

She couldn't exactly describe him. but seeing him for the first time really made her heart skip a beat. He walked down the street with his companion, a purple-haired man as they talked and teased each other. Then he took a glimpse at her and froze. Both of them seem frozen with time as eternity forever foretold. His dark eyes met her clear blue ones.

And once in all of her life, she found a feeling she thought she would never experience ever in her life.

She never truly had it during her time with Endymion, it had been out of duty and nothing else that she had been with him. But this man, he woke something deep within her that stirred at the sight of him.

And her duty called her once more. She gave a mysterious smile his way and walked away.

Doushite?

She hadn't even known. The pain wrecked her body as she drew in sharp breaths. She was suppose to destroy this world, not to save it. Why then, did she try to save that man?

She had seen his friends fight against the enemy that was called Buu but the moment that his life was in danger, as Buu was about to release the ki blast to destroy earth...she acted. She had stepped in front of the now short creature.

"I don't think so." She said, her voice clear yet venomous. It chilled all of them. No sense of light or happiness.

"Who are you?" Buu demanded. 

She smirked. "That's none of your business." She told. She threw her cloak open to reveal a navy blue costume. Long sleeved blue shirt and long blue pants. She wore a black belt with a metal buckle with a crescent symbol. Strapped to the belt was a sword. She took the sword from the sheath and looked at Buu. "Don't think you can destroy me with that." He sneered.

She narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps you have not heard of this sword. It can release an energy that destroy this whole Cosmos with one word. I don't think you will survive." She hissed. Before Buu could say anything else, she opened her mouth and the words flew out.

"Cosmic Light Obliterate!"

A flurry of light flew out various ways which caused the onlookers to shut their eyes. Buu was gone, not even a hint of him left. But she suddenly realized her mistake of using a strong attack in a new reality so quickly. Her body had yet time to recover from the dimension travel. She felt her knees go weak and could only faintly feel the strong hands catching a hold of her before she could hit the hard ground. 

She woke up to see lavender eyes blinking down on her she gasped and shot up. Big mistake for her part, the room began to spin. "Lie down!" The owner of the eyes exclaimed. She felt herself being pushed back down to the bed. She closed her eyes, cursing the stars that seem to dance around her vision. She opened her eyes once more trying to focus. This time, she finally saw the person. She had lavender hair to match her equally colored eyes. 

"Watashi wa Brief Bulma desu. And you are?"

She bit her lip, she knew she couldn't and shouldn't tell anyone who she really was. Besides, no one would really believe her. What was she suppose to say, "Oh hello, I'm the Shi no Tenshi, here to your door step by the Guardian of time herself. Is it all right if I kill you all now?"

Instead she said, "Tsukino Yuki."

"Nice to meet you Tsukino-san, although it's ashamed it's under unfortunate circumstances. Lucky for you Gohan caught you before you fell or you'd hurt yourself." Said Bulma.

She let out a short laugh. "I don't get hurt easily, trust me." She said.

Suddenly, the door burst open and she lifted her head up to see who entered. She stopped breathing for a second, when she realized who had walked in. "She's awake?" Asked Gohan, approaching her.

Bulma nodded. "You can see that, can't you?" Gohan reached her bedside in a moment. 

"Daijabou ka?"

"Daijabou." She said, her face reddening slightly. But she felt her strength returning to her and pushed herself to sit up. 

"Don't-"

"I'm fine." She told Bulma firmly, pushing her blonde bangs back.

"Why did you save us?" Questioned Gohan.

She froze for a moment, not knowing how to answer that question. "Because I had to." She answered finally, getting out of the bed.

"Demo-"

She shook her head. "Do not ask me, onegai. I have my reasons to." She said softly, a hint of a smile was appearing on her lips. "Demo, it is not at all what I'm suppose to do." She whispered, barely audible for most people. Although Gohan heard it loud and clear. He frowned and was about to ask her as she began to walk away. Suddenly, she spun around, a serious look on her face. 

"Whatever you do, if you see me doing something..._**anything**_ that may seem to jeopardize this planet...Do me a favor." She told.

"Nande?"

"Kill me." His eyes widened with shock, mouth agape. Bulma too was looking at the girl with disbelief. 

"You are **joking**...I hope." Bulma told.

The girl shook her head. "If you love this planet as much as you say you do... If you love this planet as much as I loved mine...you have to kill me before it all ends." Before another question was asked, before another word was uttered, she snapped her fingers and disappeared suddenly.

The two person left in the room stared at the very spot she had stood and

looked at each other. "What do you think of it, Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"I-I'm not sure what to make out of it, Bulma-san. She has just saved Earth as well as everyone's lives. Why would she want us to kill her?"

"Perhaps it is because she wants us to protect this planet." She said.

"Nani? From what?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"From herself." A voice answered. Bulma and Gohan looked at the doorway, revealing three figures. Piccolo, Vegeta and Son Goku entered the room.

"Demo...doushite? She saved Chikyuu!" Exclaimed Gohan. Piccolo shook his head.

"I knew who she is the moment I saw her fall, Gohan. She might have saved Earth and I have no answer to why she did, but she came to Chikyuu...to destroy it."

"Nande? I don't believe you!"

"She is the Angel of Death, the one that comes to each reality to purify each cosmos."

"That's not so bad." Bulma commented.

"Her ways of purifying a reality is by destroying everything so the cycle can begin from the very start of life." Finished Piccolo.

Bulma let out a nervous laugh. "OK, perhaps it's not so good after all..."

"She hasn't done anything yet. If she does, we will be forced to destroy her." Goku said quietly. He didn't like the thought of killing anyone innocent. And from his point of view, Tenshi, or whatever her name may be, is innocent. She was given the task and has no means of refusing. Trapped in an endless cycle, the horrific fate of having to witness the planet she loved most be destroyed over and over again. Piccolo had told him after Gohan had brought her to Capsule Corps. Piccolo knew straight away who the girl was. Although the old Kami may only know about this reality, there are a few things he did know about some of the other realities as well. And the legend of the Shi no Tenshi was well known throughout the realities.

"Who is she?" Asked Bulma, moving closer to her husband. Vegeta had been unusually quiet, even for him. But the arrival of the girl did shake him a little. Perhaps he had seen something like her before... 

But it was just a thought.

"She was once a Princess of the Moon, or so the legend goes. She was reincarnated after the destruction of her Kingdom and lived on Chikyuu at that time. From then on she fought as the legendary Tsuki no senshi." Piccolo began.

Gohan was frowning. So she protected chikyuu at that time. It doesn't explain how she became the Shi no Tenshi. Piccolo saw the look on his student's face and continued.

"Why she became the Shi no Tenshi is rather mysterious but an accident apparently happened which caused the destruction of her planet. It had not been her fault but because she was suppose to guard the Chikyuu, she was given a fate that she could not refuse. She was doomed to roam for all eternity to go to each reality and purify them. And that means destroying Chikyuu over and over again."

"Hasn't anyone tried to stop her?" Asked Vegeta coldly, he was thinking murderous thoughts even at that minute.

"She has been killed a number of times, hai. Demo, she is immortal."

"**NANI**?" This time, everyone in the room shouted.

"Even if she is killed, she will be reincarnated again and again."

"So even if we destroy her, she will come back and try and destroy it again?" Asked Goku. 

"I'm not sure of that." Piccolo replied.

"Eh?"

"No one has ever killed her before." Piccolo told.

"Demo you said-"

"She was killed before she was Shi no Tenshi but her deaths while being Shi no Tenshi were not caused by any other living thing."

"What do you mean?"

"She killed herself."

Gohan thought his blood had run cold when he heard the statement. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he felt strangely drawn to her. He knew she had to be the girl he had seen while he was walking with Trunks. Feeling the urge to sigh, he swallowed it, he didn't know what he was feeling exactly towards this girl he had just met.

She had not been too far away, in fact, she had been standing right outside the house as she listened in on their conversation. Her lips curled to a melancholic smile as she recalled her past life, before she was the creature of Destruction that she was. Tears prickled her eyes but she forced them away by blinking a few times. Her ki was hidden from them, she had to make sure of that or else the one called Vegeta would try and kill her then. 

Not yet.

She wanted to see the world before she was killed off. It reminded her of her peaceful home, unlike the other Chikyuu that she had seen. The Chikyuu in those dimensions looked just like the Chikyuu she had failed. She hadn't known how the Chikyuu could change so quickly, _her_ Chikyuu had changed from a peaceful planet to one filled with hatred. In the end, it was the planet that caused the destruction more than anything. She shook her head, if she thought more of it and actually remembered what had happened, she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She had to fit in first and by doing that, she made a face at this thought, she had to go and enlist herself to the nearest school. She couldn't just walk around this new reality without even an identity. She had given the Briefs woman her real surname by accident. Luckily enough she had remembered to give a fake first name.

_Usagi-chan!_

She looked at a distant space, she could almost see them all. Each one of them smiling at her, laughing and chatting happily. They would wave at her, call her to them. She would smile and approach, but the always apparition fade away quicker than she want to. That was why she would sit still and watch as they come. It was all she had to remind herself of them all.

They didn't have to die.

She opened her eyes once more and the purple eyed senshi appeared in front of her. The eyes of the Senshi of Destruction was as sad as her own, they were two of a kind.

_"Usagi-chan, do not blame yourself."_ Pleaded the apparition.

"I can't help it, Hota-chan. I could have...Iie, **should** have done something."

_"What could you possibly have done? It was our time."_

"Iie! It was ** NOT** your time!" Shouted Tenshi. A tear finally trickled down her face. "I should have done something." She whispered.

_"Serenity-hime..."_

The apparition and the voice faded away as if blown by the gust of the wind. She sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She watched the sun setting peacefully on the horizon, then finally flew off to her temporary home.

Honestly, I feel I don't need to write this. In most anime fics these words are used too often. But I'll write them anyway. *sighs* If they're still not clear, go and see Eternal SailorM's A Little Japanese list.

Japanese Translations: 

"Daijabou ka?" "Daijabou." - "Are you all right?" "Fine.", "All right". etc. 

Demo - But

Doushite - why 

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

Onegai - Please 

Nande - What 

Nani? - What? (form of surprise)

Shi no Tenshi - Angel of Death

Tenshi - Angel 

Watashi wa Bulma desu - My name is Bulma 


	2. Lady of Destruction

Immortality

Arigatou minna-san for the reviews!! It was great to see quite an amount of reviews for the first chapter. Though it did cause me to worry that this one won't be as good. Hopefully it would be to your liking. Thanks to Cher Chan, who took the time to edit this and put up with my terrible grammar problems. ^^; And much thanks to my b-bud 'Dewi', who encouraged me to write this. Even though she's not really into fan fics. Thanks E-chan!! (Iya, iya...Nanti deh, pasti gue 'lend you' Ken-kun.)

**Immortality**

**Chapter 2: Lady of Destruction**

By: Lady of Earth 

Editor: Cher Chan 

Disclaimer: All SM characters copyrights of Naoko Takeuchi, all Dragon Ball characters copyright of Akira Toriyama. The song, "Immortality" is sung by Celine Dion and Bee Gees, personally, I don't like them but I'm making exceptions for this one. It's such a beautiful song. 

_And I must choose to live_

_For all that I can give_

_The spark that makes the power grow_

She let out a soft sigh as she walked towards the building. It had not been her choice to go back to school. She had not saying in it. Never has she had the chance of choosing anything. She walked into the classroom, causing everyone to quiet down for a moment. 

"Ah, the new student! Come on in." The teacher said, motioning for her to step forward. "Class, this is Tsukino Yuki recently transferred from another school." The teacher looked at her for a moment. "Why don't you find yourself a seat?" 

She nodded and walked up the steps to find an empty seat. Finally she decided upon a seat next to a guy who seemed to have fallen asleep. She frowned and swallowed the urge to giggle. He had a sweater over his head and was snoring quietly. 

"Son Gohan!" Snapped the teacher suddenly. The guy jumped up. As the sweater fell to the ground, she looked in horror as she saw who it was. 

"Hai sensei!" He exclaimed suddenly. The class laughed and his cheeks colored slightly. 

"I expect your attention next time." Growled the teacher. He nodded and sat back down. 

He was oblivious at the horrified girl next to him. A guy with short lilac hair whispered something in his ears, she took note that it was the same guy she had seen Gohan with the first time she saw him. Gohan frowned at whatever it was that his friend told him. "What new student?" He asked. 

"The one sitting next to you, baka!" His friend hissed. At that moment he turned and looked at her. His eyes widened, but luckily for her she had wiped the look from her face and looked at him with feigned curiosity. 

"Tenshi!" He whispered. 

"Nani?" 

"Oh...Gomen! You just look like someone I know." He lied quickly. She gave him a polite smile and a nod before turning her attention to the teacher. 

She avoided him during the lunch hours, making sure she was busy at the library. In fact, she had gone to the roof and ate lunch there. Thank goodness she brought her own lunch or she'd be starving throughout the day. She smiled slightly at the look on Gohan's face as the teacher called him. There was something about him that made him different from everyone else. Perhaps it was the naivety that he possessed. Something she had once had, along with her innocence. Of course, both were torn out of her hands when her fate was shoved onto them instead. 

The sword. 

She closed her eyes, shutting the image out of her mind. She wanted a clear mind before finally beginning her survey of it all. By the weekend she has to look over the whole Earth. 

The bell rang and with it, she took a last bite out of her apple, before tossing it away. As she descended down the steps to her class, a thought lingered in her head for a few moments before she shook it away. Iie...It was impossible. 

He was hardly paying attention to his food, which was quite a change, since during lunchtime he usually drowned his face into it...that was the Saiyajin way of eating after all. But her arrival at his school did startle him. What was she doing here in the first place? 

He supposed that it was a cover for her, so she would rouse no suspicion from anyone. He shrugged his shoulders slightly. Unaware of the stares he was getting from his friends. Trunks in particular. 

"Daijabou ka, Gohan?" Trunks asked cautiously. 

"Huh? Nande?" Everyone at the table sweat dropped and Gohan let out a nervous laugh. "Just thinking about that new thing we're learning in class that's all..." He lied. And seeing the looks that his friends were giving him, he knew he must have said something wrong. 

"Gohan, we're reviewing. How can we learn anything new?" Trunks pointed out. 

"Uh, right! I forgot!" He exclaimed, inching away from Trunk's suspicious stare. 

"You sure you're all right? You didn't hit your head while you were off performing your duties as the Great Saiyaman or anything?" Trunks asked, looking at him dead in the eye. 

"Of course not. Demo don't talk about that here, people might hear!" Gohan said, dropping his voice. 

"Whatever. It's no big deal, you know. You're sort of the laughing stock of the town anyway, with that weird costume you wear every time you go and fight crime." Trunks said, shrugging. 

"Hey, that's a cool costume, OK? Don't you dare insult it! Besides, your okaa-san made it, so you'd be insulting her tastes as well as mine." Gohan pointed out. 

"Right, you'd never tell my okaa-san." Trunks scoffed. 

"Wanna bet? I can get you in a whole load of trouble, buddy." 

"Do it and die, _pal._" Hissed Trunks. Mirth having long taken over him, Gohan chuckled and raised an eyebrow in a challenging fashion. Trunks groaned, knowing Gohan has won this battle. But the famous Vegeta smirk never fails to wear has found its way onto Trunk's face. "You win this time, but I wonder how your okaa-san would react to the fact that you've been falling asleep in class these past couple of weeks because of Great Saiyaman? I'm sure she'd find a way for the rest of Satan City to know who the Great Saiyaman really is." Trunks said, causing the grin on Gohan's face to disappear abruptly. Satisfied with the look Gohan wore, Trunks went back to devouring his own meal. Gohan paused for a moment and then began to eat his food, Saiyajin style. 

She eyed the knife from across the table. It was so inviting to her eyes and to the urge of grabbing it and slitting her wrist. At least that way, another world would not be destroyed. But she knew what she would have to pay if she killed herself again. She shuddered at the thought, the memory of the pain she experienced at her last act of suicide was still haunting her. The ringing of the doorbell suddenly disrupted her thought. 

She sighed and got out of her chair, walking towards the door. She didn't even bother to check who it was first and that was a mistake. 

Her mouth fell agape and her eyes widened. 

"May I come in?" Asked Son Gohan. His eyes were serious as he stared into her own eyes. A lock of hair fell just over his eyes, terribly inviting for her to brush it away. 

"H-hai." She swallowed. 

"I know you're Tenshi, so you don't have to lie." He said seriously. 

She resisted the urge to groan, she should have slashed her wrist after all. "What do you want to know, Son Gohan?" She asked quietly. 

"Doushite?" 

She frowned and looked at him, just to check whether she heard correctly. "Nani?" 

"Why did save us from Buu?" He asked again. 

She felt as if there was something blocking her throat. She cleared it once and looked directly into his eyes. "I have my reasons." She replied coolly. 

"Demo...you have to destroy this Earth, do you not?" He asked in confusion. 

She smiled sadly and her eyes looked wearily at him. "It is not my choice whether I destroy this world or not, but I hope to avoid the destruction upon this beauty-filled planet." She said. "It reminds me too much of my old home." She whispered. 

"Then...you're not going to destroy Earth?" He asked cautiously. 

She smiled at him. "I hope it won't come to that." 

He let out a sigh in relief. At least she didn't **_want_**to destroy Earth. He looked her over, from her golden hair, her soul-searching blue eyes until his gaze finally settled on her perfect, red lips. He fought the urge to blush and tried to act natural as he looked in her eyes. "So what are you doing now?" He questioned. 

"I will be inspecting this planet. Searching for any sign of darkness that I would have to eliminate." She answered simply. He nodded. 

"I can help you." She raised an eyebrow at what he said. 

"Are you sure you want to? That would only bring forth more problems for you. Remember, I am here to destroy your world, no matter what." She reminded him. 

He shook his head and looked down. "I know you're a good person and you wouldn't want to kill the innocents." He paused for a brief moment and then looked up to her once more. "I...trust you." 

This time she froze, shock written across her features as she stared at the man in front of her. She barely knew him...Iie, she didn't know anything about him. Other than his name and that he goes to the same school as she does. "I'm serious. I'm willing to help." He told her. His eyes shone with determination, something she thought a lot of people lacked. 

He fascinated her, not one person who knew who she was even dared to be within fifty-mile radius to her let alone standing in front of her, offering help. She shouldn't really accept it, knowing full well what the consequences would be. But a part of her couldn't resist the temptation that was just too irresistible along with the rapid beating of her own heart that was causing the room to spin slightly. She nodded, accepting it finally. "All right. I accept your help." She said. 

He nodded as he extended his hand to shake the deal. As their hands touched, she felt a strange sensation rushing over her and she could hear a faint sound of music far away. After they shaken hands, she looked at him once more. 'I hope he knows what he's doing.' She thought silently. 

Surprised, perhaps that was how she would describe herself during her first 'tour' with Gohan. He had taken her to a forest area in the South Island, very secluded and also very beautiful. She hadn't seen any natural beauty in a very long time. The Earths she had seen were decaying planets that were nearing destruction by itself by the corrupted people who lived there, her destruction of those worlds wouldn't have effected anything for sooner or later they were bound to self destruct. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Gohan smiled and nodded, motioning to the waterfall. 

"I found this place by accident, just as I was test riding Nimbus before the arrival of Cell." 

She frowned. "Who is Cell?" She asked, curiosity, instead of sadness shining in her eyes for once. 

Gohan took a deep breath, knowing the explanation would be a VERY long one. 

"Well, it all started with my otou-san..." 

A few HOURS later... 

"And so you see, that's how Buu came along and well...you destroyed him." He finished. 

She blinked. "You've been through a lot in your youth, Gohan-san." She said. 

He winced at the name and shook his head. "Iie, just Gohan. Gohan-san is too formal." 

Her lips twitched to a mischievous smile. "Would you prefer Gohan-CHAN then?" She teased. She started laughing as Gohan's face turned to a very nice shade of pink. 

After her laughter died down, she smiled at him. "Arigatou." 

"Nani? Doushite?" 

"For giving me a reason to laugh again. I don't know how I can ever repay you," She said, the smile never leaving her face. With that, he too began to smile. 

"Keep on smiling, that's the only way you can repay me." He told. 

Her breath was caught as once again she glanced at Gohan. There was a spark within her that caused her whole body to shiver. He saw her shiver and looked at the dark sky. Without even thinking twice or saying anything, he draped the jacket he was wearing over her. Her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks colored slightly, but she smiled in gratitude at him. "Do you want to go back?" He asked. She nodded. 

"I think that would be best. We can continue to look around this planet tomorrow." 

She told and both of them flew off to her home. 

"Where would you like to go tomorrow?" Asked Gohan. 

"I'm going to check the Southern Hemisphere or perhaps check on Mars or Venus." She told him. He nodded. "All right then." And he turned and was about to leave. 

"Matte! Your jacket!" She exclaimed suddenly, taking the jacket off. 

He shook his head. "Iie, you keep it." He told her, smiling as he flew off. 

"Ayasumi nasai, Gohan." She whispered softly as she watched him fly away. 

Her smile was wiped off her face as reality dawned in. She placed a hand over her eyes. 

"What am I doing?" She asked herself quietly, as she closed the door. 

"I can't do this. My sins...I cannot lead him into my dark life. After these tours end, I will end my life, no matter what torture I have to face." She said softly, leaning against the door. A small tear trickled down her cheek. "Minna...why are you punishing me?" She asked, pleadingly. Her quiet sobs filled the quiet apartment in the dark of the cold night. 

He saw the difference in her attitude that day. She seems to be distancing herself from him. She said nothing in the morning, only a quiet "Ohayo" and all the time they were flying to the South Hemisphere she didn't utter a word. She smiled slightly at the green of the thickness of the rainforest. She breathed in the smell. It was so peaceful. "Maybe sacrificing myself for this beauty would be worth it." She whispered softly, thinking Gohan wouldn't be able to hear. But of course, he did. 

He frowned. "Saving the world doesn't mean that you have to sacrifice yourself, Tenshi." He said to her softly. She hid her astonishment well, for she merely shook her head. 

"It does. If I live, the world will not survive." 

"How do you know that?" He asked quietly. 

She turned to look at him, having no answer to his question. "I don't." She whispered. 

"Then live. Choose the other option." He said firmly. 

"Demo-" 

"Iie. Give yourself a chance, Tenshi." She blushed at the sound of the name. 

"Don't call me that. At least call me Yuki." She said. 

"Is Yuki your real name?" He asked. 

"Iie." 

"What is?" 

She paused for a few moments, debating whether or not she should give him her real name. But seeing his face made her give in, even though her head screamed for her not to. "Usagi. Tsukino Usagi." She answered. 

He smiled. "Kawaii name." He commented, drawing a blush from her. He extended his hand for her to reach. "Coming?" 

She hesitated for a second before reaching for his hand. Silently she prayed a prayer to the heavens."What have I gotten myself into? I should stay away from him while I have a chance. Demo...I like this feeling...What should I do?" 

She stood in the shadows, watching the Tenshi and the Saiyajin. She let out a soft sigh and her eyes followed the two figures sadly. "Hime...Gomen nasai. I couldn't protect you from this terrible fate. When I heard, I knew it wasn't your fault. It never is." She whispered. 

But she had no real knowledge of what was to be, she guards the gates but she has no power over what was to be. Time was ever changing, always in motion. There was no real future for anyone. 

The pain that the Princess suffered caused her sorrow more than anything. Each time Tenshi slashed her wrist or drowned herself or her to lose a life, she would be brought back. And by bringing her back the forces also punish her actions. She would toss and turn in agony as the pain wrecked her body. It was a burning sensation throughout her whole system and the force of it seems to grind her bones. The pain would settle at her chest, as if a giant hand clutching her heart and twisting it. Her scream of agony would go deaf to the other forces. 

Not to the guardian of time, however.


	3. Sayonara my innocence

Immortality

Thank you for your reviews and I apologize that this chapter is a month late. This has nothing to do with me being lazy. (Lazy, me? Oh no, of course not! *innocent smile*) In fact, I was out of town for a month on vacation and unfortunately, there was no way I could go online at my holiday place. Not to mention my files are saved in my laptop and I had to leave it behind. =_=; 

But as a compensation, I'll try and have a couple of future chapters out early. I hope to see lots of reviews for this chapter then!! :p And as for those of you waiting for the second chapter of "The Missing Soldier", I hope you can be patient. I've got it written and it just needs editing, hopefully it will be up soon. 

Immortality

**Chapter 3: Sayonara, my innocence**

By: Lady of Earth 

Edited by: Cher Chan 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic or the song "Immortality". Characters from SM belong to Naoko Takeuchi and characters from DBZ belong to Akira Toriyama. 

_And I will stand for my dream if I can_

_Symbol of my faith in who I am_

There was no sign of the dark forces at all and it puzzled her greatly. After all, why was she sent to this dimension when there is no trace of evil forces _anywhere_? 

She sighed in frustration as she sat down on her couch. Gohan was suppose to come and study with her tonight. She smiled slightly at the thought of him, but then shook the thought out of her head. 'Kami-sama, what am I thinking? I can't act like this! The fate of this world..._his_ world is in my hands.' She paused. 

'I don't even know why he's helping me. I'm the one given the duty to destroy his planet?' She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. 'How can I think if my head is jumbled up?' A faint blush was creeping up her cheek. Letting out another sigh, she finally got up. 

She was growing restless with her constant thought of Gohan. 

The day before, they had gone to Venus and she had told him a little about her old friend, the senshi of love. But in midst of explaining one of Venus' old match making schemes, she was growing red on the face. He hadn't noticed it for some reason. But at the times in which he wasn't looking, she gave him a look-over. He was attractive. There was no denying it. Endymion was all right when it came to looks, but Gohan was different. He had the charm, the strength and kindness as well as the looks. Everything any girl would ever want in a guy. 

But she wasn't **any** girl, she tried to remind herself. 

The day before that he was telling her about some of his friends and how they were like. He told her jokes that made her laugh and he made comments that made her blush and at times, made himself blush too. One point, while they were looking at the barren land of Mars, he said out of the blue, "You have such sad blue eyes." 

She stared at him with surprise. "Why do you say that?" She asked. 

"I just feel that when you're happy, **truly** happy, they would look more beautiful than they already do." He said, his cheeks colored the moment the words flew out of his mouth. She too became red on the face and she muttered a thank you to him and quickly suggesting it was time for them to go back. 

She stopped suddenly as a thought came to her mind. She summoned the chain out of nowhere, the golden chain appearing in her hand. On the chain was a golden ring. It was simple, with the exception of the encrypted message. 

"Immortality." 

Her mother, Queen Serenity, gave it to her. She didn't know what was the purpose of the ring and what the message really meant. Upon asking her mother, the queen instead smiled mysteriously. 

"You will know, my dearest. You will know." 

Before she could ponder beyond that, her doorbell rang, announcing Gohan's arrival. 

"Who were you in your first life?" Asked Gohan suddenly. 

She looked up from the homework she was working on to his curious face. She smiled softly. "I was called Serenity at that time and I lived on the Moon." 

"I heard from Piccolo-san you were the Tsuki no hime." 

A nod was all he got for an answer as she went back to work. The crescent moon on her forehead shone for a brief moment before the light died out once more. 

"What's that symbol on your forehead?" He asked. 

She looked at him with an amused expression. "You're more curious than a kitten." She commented, which drew a blush on his face, before answering. "It's the crescent moon of the White Moon Kingdom. It's who I am." 

"Usa, I want to know more about your past." Gohan said, swallowing. "Will you tell me?" He asked with caution. 

She put her pen down on her paper and gaze at his face. 

Sometimes she felt as if she was the teacher and he was the curious young student. Other times however, it would be vice versa. And there are times when she felt as if she was still an ordinary girl with no one other than him to worry about. 

"My name was Tsukino Usagi. I was a normal school girl who had problems with the gravitational pull of the Earth." She began. Upon seeing Gohan's blank look she blurted out, "I was a klutz." 

"Oh." This caused him to snicker slightly. 

"I had a best friend called Naru but no boyfriend. That is until the day I stumbled upon the black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead." She smiled in recollection. "Luna, the cat, had been the one to reveal to me my other identity as the Tsuki no Senshi. I was to protect the Earth from the on coming plots of the Dark Kingdom. I had no idea of my memory as the Moon Princess at this time for my memory and my senshi's had all been erased during our rebirth. One by one my senshi began to appear as we fought the forces of the Dark Kingdom." She paused for a moment. 

"I didn't remember of my past until Endymion was hurt." She said softly. 

"Who is Endymion?" 

"Endymion is...was the Prince of my Earth. And the one I was destined to be with. But that had been out of duty and nothing else. I never really felt love with him. Only a strong sense of compassion mixed with friendship and the love of a sister to an older brother." She explained. 

"I see. So you had to be with him regardless of the fact that you didn't love him?" 

She nodded. "My friends and I, the sailor senshi as we called ourselves, fought the Dark Kingdom. It took both my strength and Endymion's to defeat the Dark Kingdom. There were just too many battles fought after that...I cannot recollect. But I do remember, most vividly, the day it all went wrong." She paused. 

She didn't know whether she should continue or not. Gohan reached out and touched her hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said quietly. 

She shook her head. "It's time for someone to know. I cannot live as the only person to know this." She whispered. She swallowed and then continued. 

"A new force of evil descended upon my Earth and for some unknown reason it did not do anyone or anything any harm. It simply sat and watched as we went on with our lives. But I knew of its existence and I couldn't sit still. I knew what it was and what it was able to do. But I had doubts of whether or not I should do something before it attacked." She looked up and looked at Gohan in the eye. 

"I attacked it first without consent from my friends. I've made errors all of my life and never have I made such a fatal error before." She closed her eyes at this point. "Its power was beyond my capabilities and my comprehension. I never knew such strength existed in the Cosmos. 

Attacking it was a futile attempt. 

It merely made it angry and finally drew it out of the shadows and made it attack. The first attack had been merely a test of strength. My friends were killed in the attack but they were brought back to life. We all thought we won the war." 

Her eyes began to water at this point. And the tears fell from her face and her voice grew bitter as she struggled on. 

"But we were wrong. We didn't even harm it. It hid once more, into the depths of my Earth to watch us once more. And at the moment when we thought we had found peace, it attacked. The sheer power of the first attack killed half of the planet. But it was just beginning. My friends struggled on, tried to hang on to save the planet we all have grown to love over the years. I begged the aid of other warriors, the Starlights. But even with their help, we were mere insects to this weapon. This...destructive force. My friends were killed in the second attack. I was on my own once more. I gathered my strengths, evolving into a warrior that was not suppose to appear until thousands of years in the future. I gathered the strength of the stars and planets, begged for more strength to the ancient powers. I had no idea, when I pleaded...." 

She fell silent. He was about to rush over to her side to comfort her, when she began to speak once more. 

"It was destroyed. Although not completely, for it would destroy the balance of the Cosmos if it was. It was forced back to a new prison, where it would not do harm to others. But it was far too late, this salvation. Earth had been completely destroyed. It was impossible for my friends to live once more and they are forced to roam as mere apparitions and lights in the dark corners of the galaxies. And this...was my punishment." 

She looked out the window at this part, but never paused on her story. 

"I pleaded to the ancients to lend me strength the fight the evil, but I never realized the consequences of such an action. An old friend came to me, to explain the devastating truth about my Earth. And she had to bear the burden of telling me what I have done, not only to my friends but also to myself. 

By receiving the powers of the ancient, I have also accepted a string attached to the gift. I became the most powerful being in the Cosmos. I have the ability to create and destroy everything in my will. But the power to create, they have taken away from me. I wanted to beat the evil being so badly that I vowed to destroy it every single chance I had if I were to be given the power of the ancient. 

I had no idea, at this time what a mistake I made at making this vow and plea. I thought I would only have to beat this enemy a couple of times in different realities, instead I am forever bound to go from reality to reality to search for any sign of this evil being and for me to purify it. And that being, I have to destroy the Cosmos in that reality itself so time would repair the damages. But in order to do that, I have to kill countless lives and have to see Earth being destroyed over and over again before my eyes and by my own two hands. I never realized the consequences of asking the ancients for strength to protect my Earth and for that mistake...I must face an eternity of destruction. 

For I am Shi no Tenshi, the Preserver of Good and the Destroyer of Lives." 

She kept her head down, she didn't want to face him. The voice inside her head was screaming at her for telling him her past. He hadn't the right to ask. She had no business telling him! At the inner turmoil, she looked up at him and find she couldn't bear his pitying eyes. She felt ashamed of herself, crying like a little girl when her duty, above all, was a task that even an adult could even carry. 

"Now you have heard my story. And now," She got up. "I must ask you to leave." She opened the door of the apartment and held it open. 

His mouth was wide open at this, but he shut it and picked up his books. As he was about to walk out, he stopped before her. He did not look at her, but instead look out the door and spoke. 

"I understand why you would want to isolate yourself from living beings. But by blaming yourself and wallowing in self-pity you will never be able to accomplish anything. 

You are immortal, you have seen all and you know almost everything. But you don't know this. There are people who care. There are people who want to help you, but if you keep on pushing them away, you will always stay in the abyss that you are in. 

When I fought Cell, all those years ago, I tried not to fight. And let him beat me senseless and all that time, I was asking myself over and over, how could my otou-san do that to me? He practically gave me to Cell on a silver platter." He paused and let out a short laugh. 

"Of course what I didn't know was that he was only pushing me to my limits. He had so much faith in me, even more than I did in myself. I guess that was his way of showing his love to me. Demo, I thought at that time that I stood alone. I now know that I was mistaken, my otou-san was with me all the way. And it's the same thing with you now, Usa. I am here for you. Don't think that I'm not. I ask because I care, I offer my help because I care." He turned to look at her. 

There was no pity in his eyes, there was only understanding. And the deep understanding of the pain she went through nearly caused her to gasp, if it hadn't been for her long term practice of never showing what she feels inside. 

"Don't let yourself drown, Usagi. At least, not alone. I know someone's failed you once, not giving out a hand to you as you drown in your sorrow. Demo, it's different this time. 

Do not dwell on mistakes you have done in the past. What is done cannot be undone, demo while you couldn't save your Earth, you can save yourself." He was silent for a while, looking into her eyes. And for a brief moment, the shield she had over her eyes fell. And he saw the turmoil within her, the part that was trying to break free and the part that held it back. 

There was nothing much he could do for her, it was her decision, whether or not she was going to let someone help her this once or be forever alone. He let out a sigh and walked out of the door. 

She stared at a distant space in silence, as the tears kept on falling. They were not tears of sadness or self-pity any longer. They were the tears of longing. 

Longing for a cause that she had long ago forgotten. She slid to the floor and there she stayed, looking at the open door of her cold and lonely apartment.

She looked up at the clock on the wall. 

3:17 AM 

She hadn't slept at all. Staring into the darkness of the apartment, her eyes had gotten used to the dark long ago. She lived in the shadows, so she has grown accustomed to the dark. She laughed bitterly. Gohan was right, she was afraid. She longed for light and yet, she feared the sun's rays. 

She had waited long ago for that helping hand to pull her out of the whirlpool that she was sucked in. Demo no matter how hard she shouted and how long she pleaded, no one came. That hand never reached her. And for such a long time, she thought, no one would ever understand her misery. 

Iie. 

She didn't want to drown anymore. If this was the only chance she has of happiness, so be it. She'd take it. No matter what the risk might be. She had to talk to Gohan...Now. Demo, how will she do that? She didn't know his phone number, well, she wouldn't call him anyway. It would only anger his okaa-san. And from the stories he told her about his okaa-san, she's the worse person to talk to when angry. 

Suddenly, she knew how. Telepathy. 

She hadn't the gift of it of course, but the first time she had seen Gohan she knew what she felt. Her eyes had seen the line that connected their souls, how ever different they could be. Though he did prove that they are not as different as she would think, at this she smiled softly. Closing her eyes, she began to send her thoughts to him. 

'Gohan.' 

It was like a whisper at first and he had dismiss it for a dream. But the second was slightly louder, as if the person was right next to him. He sat up, trying to see who was there. 

'Gohan, can you hear me?' 

His eyes widened as he suddenly recognize the voice. "Uh. Usa?" He asked quietly. The soft sound of her laughter reached his ears and he suddenly smiled at the sound. 

'Gohan, you don't have to speak. Just through your mind, I can hear you.' 

"How-" He stopped. 'How did you do this?' There was a silence. She was debating whether or not to tell him what she knows. But she quickly ruled that it's for him to find out. 

'One of those extras that came with the job.' 

'Why are you calling me, Usa?' He asked. He wanted to know whether or not she was angry at him, after what he said. He had seen anger in her eyes too, besides the pain. And he didn't know who the anger was directed at. 

He heard her sigh. 'You're right, Gohan. I am afraid. And I have never had anyone understand me like you have and...I guess that frightened me too. Demo, I'm calling you because I need a favor.' 

'Anything Usa.' 

'Can you take me somewhere, so I can forget about who I am for just a day?' 

He had thought he heard wrong for a moment, but after a while, he knew she must have said it. He grinned. He was more than willing to help her. And he knew the perfect distraction for her. 

'I'll be at your place by ten o'clock. We'll skip school tomorrow.' 

'Not tomorrow, I have to do something. The day after.' 

'All right. I'll see you then.' 

'See you. And Gohan?' 

'Hai?' 

'Ayasumi.' 

'Ayasumi Usa.'


	4. What you can't win

Immortality

Thanks to my editor Cher chan for the edits on this. 

Please look at my notes on my fic "The Missing Soldier" Chapter 3. 

**Immortality **

**Chapter 4: What you can't win**

By: Lady of Earth 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z or the song "Immortality". 

_But you are my only _

_And I must follow on the road that lies ahead _

_I won't let my heart control my head _

She didn't show up in school the next day, feeling instead she should stay at home and rethink her actions. She closed her eyes. And cringed as the warm yet...sinister feeling took her over. She looked down at her dark garb; everything reeked of death. The sword especially. Upon this, she drew it out of its sheath. 

'If I hadn't taken it, the power that it represents from the ancients...' She paused, shaking her head. 

'I would be in a much, much better place. Or at least, a much better person than what I am and forever will be.' She sighed and sat down on the couch. 

'It's not the immortality that I feared at first, although I fear it terribly now, it was the fate that came with it. And no matter how hard I try, I will still walk the same road I have walked on for many years.' She paused and smiled in irony. 

'It's been so long, that I can't remember how long exactly.' 

'There were times I thought I could escape, a tiny possibility that I wouldn't have to endure eternity doing what I hate. But even that chance has faded away with time; it has been too long. When I still had some innocence in me left to think this wasn't my fate. When there has still been some rebel in my blood...' 

'Gohan is my only link to sanity, to the real world that I once belonged in. But I can't possibly keep that forever. It would be selfish of me to drag him into the tangled webs of the world of the immortals, let alone the dirty business of destruction.' 

'He is the only person who was able to drag me out of my morbid thoughts with just a grin. His all-knowing grin is all it takes for me to giggle merrily and that had been during our visit to...was it one of the islands? I can't remember.' 

'But it hadn't been just that. It was his understanding and comfort that really makes my heart skip a beat. I'm able to open up to him with ease, telling stories of my childhood when I was still Princess Serenity as well as my childhood as Usagi.' 

'And he told me about his story, how he fought so hard not to fight Cell. He was trying with his every being, though his anger and confusion was mounting, to not start a fight. He wanted to create a better Earth and not try to destroy it. If he fought Cell, he was afraid he would grow accustomed to the fights and he would never live a life in peace. But he had learned to accept, that maybe he wouldn't have a life of peace and accepting that, he began to cherish each moment of peace that comes to his life. He knows what he has to do and has overcome his fear. And I admire him for that.' 

She shook her head, 'I mustn't think about Gohan. Not today, I have important things to take care of. I must report to my friend.' 

She snapped her fingers suddenly, causing swirls of green mists to dance around before her. Out of the thickness of the mist a figure stepped forth. A tall woman, wise beyond mortal comprehension and just, with flowing dark green tresses and knowing red eyes stepped forth. Her red lips curled into a sad smile as she looked upon the angel. 

"Hai, Tenshi-hime?" She asked, her voice soft, barely a whisper. 

Usagi, in turn sighed. "Must you call me that, Pluto? We are friends, are we not? The name Tenshi does not fit me and neither does the title." She said tiredly. 

"Serenity-hime," the time guardian began, but she stopped abruptly upon seeing the displeased look on the face of the Shi no Tenshi. 

"Usagi," She corrected, cautiously. A soft smile appeared on the girl's face and the hard dark blue eyes turned to a lighter shade of blue, looking on sadly at her friend. "I know what you called me for." 

"Then please," Usagi said with a sigh, "Get on with it." 

"This world **_should_** be spared, for it lacks of any evil being and it possess only innocents...despite the occasional not-so-innocents. But the Ancients want to test you, whether or not you are willing to destroy this world will prove how far you are willing to go." Explained Pluto. 

"Willing to go to where? Yet another world that I have to destroy? Just tell me now, Pluto, I dread the waiting and guessing." She said wearily. 

"That is not important now, I will tell you in due time. But you must pass this test." Urged Pluto. 

"Whatever it is you're not telling me must be something important, or else you would not ask me to sacrifice this world." Mused Usagi aloud. 

"That is all I can say for now, my Princess. Onegai, do it." Whispered Pluto. 

Usagi let out a frustrated sigh as the Guardian of Time disappeared with the same green mist. 

"What is it? Willing to go where? To do what?" Asked Usagi loudly. 

Unbeknownst and unheard, the Guardian of Time spoke the answer, but she was too far away for the Tenshi to hear. She stood by the Gates of Time watching sadly at the musing Princess. 

"How far you are willing to go for your freedom, hime." She replied to the haze or whatever creatures that dwell near the Time Gates.

Note: Readers of Ryu no Knight, have patience. The next chapter will be out soon. Don't forget to review. 


	5. Happiness for a moment

This took a while to come out, ne minna? Sorry about that, it's my fault really. For your treat because of your patience and because the last chapter was pretty short, two chapters for this time! Chapter 5 and Chapter 6. Please review! Reviews keep stories going. *hint, hint* 

Many thanks for my friends who ran ideas by me and also to all of you who reviewed, thanks to you all. Also, thanks a lot for my beta, Cher Chan. She sent the beta feedback for this chapter in just one day. *hugs* Thank you! 

**Immortality **

**Chapter 5: Happiness for a moment **

Story by: Lady of Earth 

_But you are my only_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned. Nor do I own the song "Immortality". 

It was 9:45 when he arrived, grinning from ear to ear. "Ready to go?" He asked. He looked very much like his otou-san then. Usagi giggled at the sight of him. 

"Aren't you the excited one?" She teased. 

"Well, are you ready?" He asked again. He looked as if he would carry Usagi off there and then regardless her answer. She shook her head and watched him in amusement. 

"Hai, Gohan." She finally replied. 

"Great! Follow me!" He exclaimed, flying off in a blink. 

"Nani? Gohan, matte!" She shouted. She had barely locked the door to her apartment when he flew off the railing. 

"Where are we going?" She asked after finally having caught up with him. Instead of answering, he just gave a shrug. She groaned and shook her head, which only caused him to chuckle. 

Finally a strange looking house came into view and he began to slow down. "We're landing here." He told her. She didn't answer, only registering in mind the ki that were coming from the house and finding them all familiar. 

He opened the door to the house and motioned her inside. 

"Okaa-san, otou-san?" He called out. 

"Back so soon, Gohan?" A male voice called out. 

Seeing her reluctance, he took her hand and pulled her inside. And she saw the same people she had seen while fighting Buu, despite how brief that encounter was. 

"Tsukino-san!" Exclaimed a familiar female voice. Usagi turned around and saw Bulma. 

"Konban wa Bulma-san." Usagi greeted her with a smile. 

"See, Gohan? She still remembers me!" Bulma exclaimed, before chattering away. 

Gohan grinned. "So, you finally brought her here, Gohan." Goku commented. 

He nodded. "I had to otou-san. You know my reasons." 

Goku grinned. "I have no objections." He said. Gohan sighed in relief. 

"Don't tell your okaa-san who she really is though." Goku said in a hushed whisper. 

Gohan let out a forced laugh. "I wasn't planning to." 

"Oh, this is my musuko, Trunks." Bulma told Usagi, pulling a man with lilac hair and equally colored eyes. He wore a gray T-shirt and black pants. His jacket was in his hand; he had just taken it off when his okaa-san pulled him away. 

"You must be Usagi, the reason why Gohan's been preoccupied these couple of weeks." Trunks said with a broad grin. Usagi blushed but nodded. Bulma looked confused. 

"I thought your name was Yuki?" She asked. 

"Hai. One of my names. My real name is Usagi however, Tsukino Usagi." 

Gohan glanced uneasily at Usagi, who was laughing merrily with Trunks. The two seem to be enjoying themselves. Perhaps a little too much for his own comfort. Piccolo, upon noticing, managed a small smirk before approaching his apprentice. "She seems to be getting along fine." He commented. 

"Huh? Usa? Hai, she is." Gohan answered distractedly. 

"I had been wondering what you were doing with the Shi no Tenshi, Gohan. But it seems that no one must worry about you." Piccolo noted. 

"Usa is great, she wouldn't destroy this world even though she has to. Willing to sacrifice herself for it too." Gohan said quietly, his eyes never leaving the golden haired angel. 

"So it's 'Usa' is it?" Teased Goku, who had been listening. 

Gohan's cheeks turned into a pink shade, desperately trying to ignore his grinning otou-san and sensei. 

"Soo ka?" Usagi asked, eyes wide with surprise. Chichi nodded, laughing. 

Usagi began to giggle. The two women laughed and Gohan approached them. 

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are you two talking about?" He asked. 

"Your okaa-san just told me about some interesting things. I didn't know you're also the Great Saiyaman, protector of Satan City!" Usagi teased. 

The red stain on Gohan's cheeks caused the two women to laugh once more. 

"Okaa-san." Muttered Gohan, he turned around and stalked away. 

Usagi threw an apologetic look at Chichi and caught up with him. 

"Gomen, demo I was just curious." She said, still giggling. "Besides, I was once Sailor Moon too. And believe me, that was some experience..." 

"All right, you're forgiven." He sighed and gave her a smile. 

A few hours later... 

"Arigatou, Chichi-san. The food was great!" Exclaimed Usagi, grinning. 

"Not a problem. I'm glad to see you had such a good time." Chichi said. 

"Arigatou, Goku-san. And don't worry, I'll come again tomorrow." 

"Hai, you must show me that fighting move again!" 

"Goku!" Scolded Chichi. Usagi let out a laugh. 

"That's quite all right, Chichi-san, I'll be more than happy to." 

Chichi let out a sigh and moved to hug the girl in a motherly fashion. 

"Take care of yourself, dear." She told. Usagi nodded, a little surprised by the action but finding it comforting. She missed it, all those years of isolation with no warmth of love ever near her. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly with you?" Asked Gohan. 

Usagi shook her head. 

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She teased. Trunks grinned, seeing the discomfort on his best friend's face. 

"She'll be OK, Gohan." He assured his friend. 

"Oyasumi nasai minna!" Usagi shouted, flying at top speed back to the city. 

She smiled softly as she lay in her bed. The love she had seen and felt that night...it was truly special. But that's what being a family is all about. She sighed sadly, upon remembering her own family. Whether it be her mother, the queen or her own family on earth when she lived as Tsukino Usagi. 

Usagi! Wake up or you're going to be late for school! 

Wake up late again Usagi? 

Leave your onee-san alone, Shingo. You better hurry up, musume. 

_'Why couldn't you wake me up earlier, Okaa-san?'_

It had been too long ago and yet, it seemed as if it were yesterday. "Okaa-san, otou-san, Shingo. I miss you all." She whispered, a lone tear trailing down her cheek as she looked at the ceiling. 

"All I wanted was a normal life. But now, I'm far from normal as I can get. I'll never have the life I wanted to have. To have my own family." With that thought, she fell asleep, her tears glistening as the moon's rays lit up her face. 

She tossed and turned, her sleep had long-since her duty as the Shi no Tenshi been plagued by nightmares. But this time, it wasn't memories of her past, merely an unfinished business that she mustn't wait on any longer. She got up finally, more than happy to leave the dream world, or rather the nightmare world behind. 

"Masaka, I thought I'd at least have to wait a week or so." She whispered to herself. She knew then that she must act quickly towards getting her mission done. She let out a sigh in frustration. "Tell me what to do? What should I do?" She whispered. 

_"Do what you think is right, Serenity-hime."_

Usagi looked up, the apparition smiling sadly at her. She hadn't seen the apparition for some time and usually, they come every day. Sort of to keep her company, even though their encounters are always brief. Not enough time for her enjoyment. Or even for a small talk between old friends. 

"What is right, Hota-chan?" She asked, pleadingly. 

The child smiled, almost knowingly and bowed her head. 

_"I believe that you already know what is right, hime. Listen to your heart, you know it's made the decision for you from the beginning."_

Usagi nodded slowly. "The first time my eyes laid on this Chikyuu, I couldn't...I simply couldn't..." The vision looked on with understanding, before her eyes began to twinkle slyly. 

_"Demo, I'm curious to know what it is you are going to do with Son Gohan, hime."_

Usagi raised an eyebrow at the apparition, who was smiling mischievously back at her. "Where have you learned all this, Hota-chan? Surely Michiru-san and Haruka-san would never approve." She commented. The apparition laughed softly. 

_"They have long ago stopped telling me what to do. It's futile anyway."_

Usagi smiled, then looked out the window. "I have no idea what to do with Gohan. I don't know why he's so kind to me. I don't deserve it." The apparition was about to say something, but Usagi waved for the younger girl to be quiet. "I don't understand why he's gotten himself attached to me, even though he knows I can't stay." 

_"Minako has an answer to that."_

"I bet she does." Usagi said in amusement. 

_"You have seen, of course, the link between the two of you?" _The apparition waited not for Usagi to answer that question. _"Why do you think he does it? You know it as well as I do, hime."_

"He can't possibly be..." Usagi's voice trailed off. "Kami-sama. And I thought there wasn't enough time for him to." She groaned. 

_"Love needs not time. Not in this case anyway."_

"You're not helping." Usagi said dryly. The apparition laughed, but then looked up, as if listening to a voice Usagi couldn't hear. 

_"I must go, hime."_

"Hota-chan! Can't you stay a little longer?" 

The senshi of Saturn let out a sigh and replayed the same line she tells Usagi every time she has to leave. _"You know as well as I do that I can't. I have stayed longer than I have before. Until next time, Serenity-hime."_

Before she could even utter another word, the senshi has disappeared. "Till next time." 


	6. Before the song

**Immortality**

**Chapter 6: Before the Song**

Story by: Lady of Earth

_And we don't say goodbye_

_And I know what I've got to be_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song "Immortality".

Usagi woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She got out of bed and opened the door, without a care that her hair was tangled up and is a total mess. The person who stood in front of the door was Gohan, who looked a little surprised. "You laugh and I'll kill you." She croaked out, walking away from the door at a snail pace. 

Far from what Usagi thought, the scene left Gohan awe-struck. Most of the time he sees Usagi in the clothes she wears to school or "Tenshi" clothes. But there she was, in navy pajamas, with messed up hair and the only thing that was in his mind was that he had never seen such an adorable scene ever before. 

She was walking into the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee. She yawned as the smell of coffee began to fill the room. Gohan sat at the kitchen table, with a bewildered expression on his face. Usagi hadn't noticed this look until she had placed a cup of coffee in front of Gohan and had taken a sip of the brew herself. 

"Nande?" She asked, frowning. He grinned sheepishly, realizing he must be gawking at her. 

"Nothing. Just that...I've never seen you look so..." He couldn't finish. She smirked. 

"Normally, I'd be really angry with that. But since it's this early in the morning the morning, I'll let this one slide." She said, before finishing her cup of **hot** coffee with one gulp. 

"Ohayo Chichi-san!" Greeted Usagi as she and Gohan entered the Son's house. Chichi, who had been preparing breakfast in the kitchen waved for the girl to come in. 

"I'm making breakfast, would you like some too, Usagi?" Chichi asked. Usagi was about to open her mouth, ready to decline, but Gohan had beaten her to it. 

"Hai, she would, okaa-san. She hadn't eaten breakfast yet." Gohan said. Usagi threw him a look, which he returned with a grin. Shaking her head, she sat down on the table, where Goku was burying his face in a plate full of food. 

"Ohayo Usagi!" Goku said cheerfully, looking up long enough to say the words to her and then going back to the food. Usagi giggled at the sight, then looked at Gohan. 

"Nande?" He asked, when he caught her looking at him. 

"I had wondered where on Earth did you get an appetite like that, but I guess I know now." She told, looking back at Goku who was eating happily. 

"It's not easy, I tell you." Chichi said, placing a plate for Usagi and Gohan. "Having two men who can eat a whole elephant in one sitting." She sighed, as she watched Goku clean the last bit of food from his plate. 

"Believe it or not, I had the same appetite when I was younger." Usagi told. 

"Soo ka? I can't picture you eating like these two, Usagi." Chichi said, pointing at Goku and Gohan. 

"Okaa-san, from the way you say it, you make sound as if otou-san and I are barbarians." Gohan said, frowning at his okaa-san. Chichi snorted. 

"All Saiyajins are, if you ask me." She said, waving her spatula in the air, then going back to her stove. Usagi giggled, seeing Gohan's defeated look. 

"Don't worry Gohan, I don't think you're a barbarian." Usagi began. "I just think that you have awful table manners." She teased. Gohan rolled his eyes. 

"That's suppose to make me feel better?" He asked sarcastically. Usagi shook her head innocently. From the kitchen, Chichi could only watch with amusement at the two. As a mother, she couldn't be happier that her musuko has found a girl. Too bad that the girl just happened to be the Shi no Tenshi. And she had just recently heard that bit of information through Bulma. She knew why Gohan and Goku didn't want to tell her, but seeing the girl, she really couldn't see how one so…innocent could be given the job not even villains would be capable of doing for a prolonged period of time.

"Trunks, what exactly are you trying to do?" Asked Usagi, who had been watching Trunks and Gohan sparring. Trunks had Gohan in a headlock though he seems to be unsuccessful in keeping him in that position. Gohan's ki was rising and Trunks was having one heck of a time holding him. 

"Trying...to...keep...him...from...breaking...Ack!" Trunks growled as Gohan broke loose from his hold. The three months older Saiyajin grinned at his lilac haired opponent. 

"Told you that wouldn't work." Gohan said, unleashing a ki blast at Trunks. Trunks dodged it with ease, but he didn't see Gohan's fist flying towards his face until he looked up. But by that time, it was already too late. 

Usagi grimaced at the sight. 

Trunks, who had fallen to the ground opened his eyes to see Gohan towering above him. "Better luck next time, buddy." He told. Usagi walked over to the two guys. 

"Daijoubu ka, Trunks?" She asked, frowning a little at the sight off the red fist mark on Trunks' face. Trunks nodded and Usagi extended her hand to help him up. If Usagi had been an ordinary girl, Trunks wouldn't have thought that she could pull him up. But knowing who she is, he took her hand and she pulled him up with great ease. 

"Arigatou." Trunks said and moving to dust off his clothes. 

"Good try, Trunks. Demo I think that move only works with someone who's not a Saiyajin." Usagi commented. Trunks sighed, glaring slightly at Gohan. 

"Blame him, he dared me to try it." He muttered. Gohan was grinning broadly and a little ploy began to form in Usagi's head. She winked secretly to Trunks.

"Poor Trunks-chan!" She gushed and hugged him. Trunks was more than surprised to find the girl hugging him, but devilishly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What do you say we go out tonight, Usagi-_chan_?" He suggested, with the dramatic emphasis on the 'chan'. He could see Gohan's face glowing green with envy by the minute and by the way he was making his way to the two of them, he was going purple with rage too. Trunks knew one thing, it was fun to make Gohan angry, but the after effects are terrifying. He let go of Usagi in a blink.

Usagi turned around and looked at Gohan, pasted the most innocent look she could muster and said, "Is there a problem, Gohan-chan?" There and then, the color drained from Gohan's cheeks and a pretty shade of pink stayed there. To have Usagi calling him "Gohan-chan" was enough to keep him from strangling Trunks. Though the lilac haired fighter picked this moment to burst out laughing.

"Buddy, I didn't know your face can turn into the different colors of the rainbow...Green, purple and pink!" His howls of laughter was soon joined by the soft sound of Usagi's giggles. Gohan groaned, desperately trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Gohan?"

"Hai?" Gohan paused his flight and hung in the air, looking at her.

"You're not mad about what Trunks and I pulled earlier, are you?" She asked. Feeling guilty was part of being the Shi no Tenshi, although never the kind of guilt she was feeling at that moment. The vision of the betrayal on Gohan's face as she hugged Trunks was in her mind. Even though she didn't exactly see his face at that time.

To her great relief, he smiled and shook his head. "Of course not, Usagi." He said. Though when he saw her sigh in relief, he added quickly, " I'm used to bad sense of humor."

Instantly relief was erased from her features and she pouted. "That was mean." She said. The vision of her dressed up in her pajamas flashed by his mind. He had called that adorable? That vision was nothing compared to the pouting face she was making then. That was perhaps the only time he had seen her looking genuinely innocent. For a moment he couldn't breathe, just watching her in wonder.

"Gohan, daijoubu ka?" She asked, seeing his distant expression.

"H-hai." He stammered, snapping out of his slight reverie.

"For a moment there I thought you were on cloud nine or something."

"Iie. I'd say we're around cloud three or four." He said. Usagi groaned.

"And you said Trunks and I have bad sense of humor!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't you dare insult my sense of humor!" He warned.

"Like you have one." She teased, before taking off at top speed.

"That's it! I'll get you for that!" He shouted, as he left in pursuit of her.

"I won." She said breathlessly as she collapsed on her couch. He followed her, collapsing on the floor drawing ragged gasps of air.

"I let...you...win." He managed to choke out in between gasps for air.

"Liar." She muttered, smiling slyly. He lifted his head off the ground to glare at her.

"I heard that."

"You were suppose to." She retorted.

"Next time we play tag, you're it!" He declared, as he closed his eyes for a moment, catching a brief rest. Luckily for her he had closed his eyes, for he would then see the sadness that flickered in her eyes at that moment. There will be no next time.

She glanced his way, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he slept...or at least look like it, on the floor. She smiled softly, watching in tranquility at his handsome features. At the peace and quiet, she too closed her eyes. But she didn't drift to sleep. And as she did, Gohan opened his eyes and look to her.

'Beautiful.' He thought softly, but then turned to stare at the ceiling.

"Still tired?" She asked suddenly, her eyes still closed. He smiled.

"Iie. I don't really need much time to recover." He said. She sat up, eyes wide open as she looked at the clock.

"Didn't your okaa-san say she wants you to come home early?" She reminded him. He nodded and got up slowly.

"Hai. I don't want to worry her." He said with a sigh. He turned to her and offered her his hand. She took it quickly, without hesitation. He smiled at the change.

"Since I won't see you tonight, Oyasumi, Usa." He said to her. She shook her head and giggled.

"Honestly, Gohan. You can tell me that before you go to sleep tonight." She told him. To her surprise, she shook his head.

"Doubt it. Okaa-san wants me to help her out with something, so I'd probably flop down on my bed and fall to sleep straight away tonight." He told. He stood in perfect balance on the railing.

"S-Oyasumi, Gohan." She said. She didn't want to say goodbye to him. She shouldn't or else he might be suspicious. And she knew that he would do everything to prevent her, if he knew what she was up to the next day. He waved at her and she waved back, pasting a fake smile on her face that faded as soon as he was out of sight. She let out a broken sob as soon as she did, closing the door behind her, leaning against it for support.

She didn't know it would be so hard, to look at him for the last time and acted as if she would still see him the next day. Even though in truth, they will never see each other again. 

It was around midnight when he finally was able to go to bed and he suddenly remembered about what Usagi said, that she would be able to hear him. He didn't know if she was still awake or not, but he was willing to give it a try. 

'Usa?' 

For the longest time, there was no answer and when he was about to give up, thinking that she probably was asleep after all and wasn't able to hear him...she replied. 

'Still up Gohan?' 

'Uh, just to say...Oyasumi, Usa.' 

She giggled and let out a sigh, he could picture her shaking her head. 

'Oyasumi, Gohan.' 

And he fell asleep, a smile on his face and no nightmare to plague him. 

Usagi, however was not as lucky. She couldn't sleep, though how many times she tried to. But after Gohan called her, the sadness seem to have built up. There in the dark, with no one to hear her, she cried into her pillow. She was going to drown again and yet again...she had no choice but to drown alone.

Don't forget to review!!


	7. Goodbye to youfor now

**Immortality**

Chapter 7: Goodbye to you...for now 

Story by: Lady of Earth

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon (c) Naoko Takeuchi and DBZ (c) Akira Toriyama.

_I make my journey through eternity _

_I keep the memory of you and me inside_

_Fulfill your destiny_

Inspired by: Michelle Branch's "Goodbye to you" and Koizumi Kouhei's "Strength" 

She got out of bed and judging from how the day looked, she knew the time has come. She drew in a deep breath and got dressed quickly. No use of going to school if she was leaving anyway. Not that she really liked school in the first place. The thought drew a small smile as memories of her old life flitted through her mind.

She opened the door to the balcony and began to soar high in the air. Without a second to hesitate, she began flying at top speed to her destination. She took the scenery flashing by to her memory, so she could treasure it forever. Tears were threatening to spill but she blinked them away. She wasn't going to cry today. Tears were a waste of time and they never help anyway.

The mountain came to view and she slowed herself down. "Here we are." She whispered. The majestic view before her triggered a memory to come to mind. 

**flashback** 

"Beautiful isn't it?" Gohan asked. She nodded, feeling rather breathless. 

"I'd do anything to protect this." He whispered softly, a serene look on his face. She watched him in wonder before wincing and looking away quickly. She was the destroyer of worlds, she had no right, absolutely no right to comment on that. 

But she couldn't help that she feels she should protect this world as well. 

*********** 

She drew out her sword and raised it to the air. 

_"Malice and Devastation, Chaos and Death. Rid this planet of misery." _She whispered, beginning the incantation. 

_Forgive me Gohan. Mother, give me strength. _

Chichi was fixing breakfast, like she would at any ordinary day. What she and the rest of the Z fighters didn't know, however, that today was no ordinary day. Piccolo had arrived in midst of breakfast and was talking with Goku. In actuality, of course, Goku was the one who did all the talking while Piccolo sat and listened, when they felt the sudden flare of ki. 

"Is that-" Goku didn't finish as Piccolo nodded his head darkly. 

"Yes, it is." He replied. "Vegeta anticipated this. I talked to him yesterday." 

"How did he know?" Goku asked. 

"I don't know, I guess he has a sense to things concerning destruction." Goku managed not to sweatdrop, taking in the gravity of the situation. There wasn't any time to sit around, they had to prevent the planet from being destroyed. Again.

"Let's go then. I'll get Gohan." Trunks said, but before he could finish his sentence, Gohan was all ready out of the door. 

"We better hurry before anything happens." Goku said seriously. 

The group flew out towards the mountain. "Do you really think...." Trunks didn't finish his question as he looked expectantly at Piccolo. Worry was evident in the voice of the demi-Saiyajin. He had grown to like Usagi despite the little time that they had spent together. Not to mention the fact that his friend Gohan had grown very fond of Usagi. Though from what he could see of Gohan's reaction, this little crush had turned into something, much, much more.

"The mind of the Shi no Tenshi cannot be read. We can't be absolutely certain of anything when it comes to her." Piccolo said, although Goku looked to him sharply. There seemed to be some sort of silent communication between the two that resulted in Goku glaring at the Namek with anger, something rarely seen from the usually cheerful Saiyajin. But no one else understood what this exchange was and none really dared or wanted to ask.

"I do." Gohan said, his voice urgent. He and Trunks hadn't been totally oblivious to the exchange between Goku and Piccolo, even though they fought hard to maintain expressions on their face to reflect otherwise.

"Really? You do? What is it then?" Asked Trunks. 

"She's going to save this planet, by sacrificing herself." Gohan said, before flying off in a flash of light. 

"Gohan! Wait!" Trunks shouted, muttering a curse as he tried to keep up with his friend. 

_"Open the portals, unleash the power." _

It took him a while to catch up with Gohan, but it wasn't long after he did when Gohan suddenly stopped. Trunks rolled his eyes and then stopped as well, though he frowned, reminding himself of the magnitude of the situation. "Can you see her, Gohan?" He asked, just as he felt Goku and Piccolo's ki closing in. They had left the older two behind in their sudden rush. 

"No." Gohan replied, just as Goku and Piccolo arrived on the scene. Goku surveyed the area, brows furrowed as he tried to track her barely detectable ki. 

"Father, where is she?" Asked Gohan after a while. 

Suddenly, a flash of blue light tore through the sky and descended like a lightning one the top of one of the towering mountains. 

"Does that answer your question?" Muttered Trunks. 

There wasn't time for discussion as they flew off to that direction. The scene that greeted them, however, nearly made them fall from the sky. They saw a lone figure standing on the tip of the mountain, draped in black clothing. For Slowly she floated near where they had paused. Despite the situation, Trunks noted how her pale skin was a striking contrast to her clothes. It wasn't an appalling contrast, instead it made her look beautiful. And as her sad blue eyes locked with Gohan's and her mouth curled to a soft smile, Trunks was convinced that she was the perfect example of a tragic heroine. 

"Something told me you'd come." She said softly. All within hearing range knew that she was speaking to Gohan and him alone. The other three knew that although they were there, her sole attention was the man who had risked everything just to be her company. The very person who would pay the price of the destruction of this world, just to see her alive...if only his fate didn't happen to be the protector of this world. 

"Don't do it, Usa." Gohan pleaded. 

"My duty is all that I have left. I cannot abandon it." She said softly, almost wistfully. The look in her eyes wasn't that of a lucid, focused destroyer. Instead, she looked as if she was distracted over something. 

"So you're going to-" 

She shook her head. "Of course not, Trunks. This planet alone has brought me joy I haven't felt in centuries." She replied with a smile. "I will spare this planet, even though it means I have to face the wrath of the ancients." She paused, looking at the sky. 

'If only...' She thought wistfully. 

She opened her mouth and chanted in words foreign to all ears. It was a language that was left forgotten to almost all. It was the language spoken of her people, before Earth became the bustling world it was and before it was destroyed...before any of that occurred, when she stilled lived on the Moon. 

"Save them." She finished with a whisper. 

The Earth rumbled, the sky turned into a dark gray and then everything was still. She gave them one smile but it was wiped quickly off her face as pain took over. She let out a strangled cry. The sensation isn't foreign, she felt it many times before. But there was always something about it that makes her want to cry out, scream it out of her system. But for once, she held it in, giving one last look at the man who could only watch helplessly as she began to disappear.

"I'll always think about you." She whispered breathlessly, before she disappeared completely.

"Pluto-san, the Ancients require your presence." A figure in dark cloak said, appearing before Pluto. The Guardian of Time frowned. 

"Why? Is anything the matter?" 

"It has to do with the Shi no Tenshi." The messenger said. 

Pluto's eyes widened. "Serenity?" She whispered, thoughts swirling in her head. For a moment she thought she would lose control and shake in fear. But she reminded herself that she had to keep her cool, she mustn't lose her senses in front of a messenger. That thought seemed to have given her some sort of strength.

She looked at the messenger with authority and with such iciness that only the Guardian of Time could muster, she said, "I'll be right there." 

As soon as the form disappeared, she swallowed, gripping the Time Key, she opened a portal to face the Ancients. She walked through the portal only to pause in front of the big doors. They had carvings, so many carvings of so many faces. It was the faces of those seated or were once seated at the board. Taking a deep breath, Pluto pushed the two doors opened. It had always amazed her how light the great doors were. 

"Be seated, the Guardian of Time." A soothing voice called out from the Ancients. 

Pluto nodded, bowing before the Ancients before seating herself down. 

"I am not sure you have heard about this Pluto, but it appears that the Shi no Tenshi has failed to carry out another mission." A deep male voice said. 

Pluto looked up to the Ancients. It consisted of twenty members, all of whom she knew far too well. And the male voice too, she knew who it belong to. The King of Pluto himself, her father...no, the man who used to be her father. The man she _used to_ call father. 

"She had every reason to, the dimension had no trace of evil. There was nothing there that needed purification." Pluto said with the same icy tone she used on the messenger. She didn't care who he was, there was no way she would let anyone speak of her Princess like that. Not after what she had been through. 

"She had a duty, Pluto. This is nothing to be considered lightly. She disobeyed a direct order from the Ancients and therefore should be punished." Said the Queen of Mercury. 

Pluto flinched, as did the Queen of the Moon, Serenity herself. 

"But the Princess' judgment was right, the world-" She protested, only to be cut off completely.

"The world needed purification, so we have ruled. And the Shi no Tenshi," Oberon, King of Uranus paused, stressing the title of Serenity. "Has disobeyed us. She has done it before and she knows the consequences. She will follow it." 

Pluto remained silent, knowing there was nothing much she can do. She looked at the Queen of the Moon, who silently looked away, pain hidden deep within her eyes. The Ancients had to test the Princess. It was told in the prophecy that one day the Moon Princess would become the Shi no Tenshi and endure the life of destruction. But that was only one part of the prophecy. 

The echoes of a scream that ripped through the room disrupted her thoughts. The Shi no Tenshi appeared before the court of the Ancients. She fought to keep the tears away from her eyes as she slumped down before them. 

"You have failed to follow your orders. You must face your punishment." Came the cold voice of the King of Earth. A small, inaudible gasp escaped from the mouth of the woman sitting beside him, the Queen of Earth herself. The Queens of Earth and Moon were great friends after all. And young Serenity had been a favorite 'adopted niece' to the Queen of Earth since the day the girl was born.

The Ancients must pass every law and must give every punishment, but they each must follow their own set of rules. And that meant no matter how hard it was they must punish all who are guilty according to the laws. Despite the coldness in the King's voice, he knew the Princess since she was little and the mere sight of her caused a pang in his heart. And he knew, the others too were effected by this. But they know that they have to follow the rules, they cannot spare her, they can't spare anyone. Not even one of their own.

The angel's head tipped back and her eyes rolled back. A hot, stinging liquid passed through her body, causing a painful sensation. It was as if her bones were slowly grinded and her insides were being twisted and turned. Her mouth opened in a silent scream but only a strangled sound came out. When the sensation passed through her system and began to move towards her heart, she let out an ear-piercing shriek that caused all the members of the Ancients to turn away. The image was too much for them to take. 

As her body fell limp to the ground, Pluto walked over to her fallen body and picked her up. With a deep breath, she walked out of the room, carrying the motionless form of the angel in her arms. "My dearest Princess." She whispered, looking at the angel sadly and disappeared back to the Time Gates. 

**Days later **

Usagi opened her eyes and let out a groan. She wanted to sit up but found no strength in doing so. She blinked and tried to let her eyes focus. She recognized where she was straight away, being there more than a couple of times. "Pluto?" She managed to croak out. 

"Rest now, Serenity." Pluto said, entering the room. She helped Usagi into a sitting position and gave her a glass of water. 

"Thank you." She whispered, before drinking the water. Her throat was dry but not even the water helped. Her body was sore all over and noting her trembling hand as she held the glass, her body has yet to recover from the 'event'. 

"How long has it been?" She asked. Pluto took the glass from the hand and placed it on a table beside the bed. 

"It's been five days. You must rest some more." Told Pluto. 

"Don't you need to watch the gates?" Asked Usagi weakly, managing a weak grin. 

"I have someone doing that for me." Pluto told, before placing a hand on Usagi's forehead and frowned. "You are a priority for me." 

"They seem more angry this time." Usagi commented. "Why is it?" She asked. 

Pluto didn't answer, she knew the answer she would give would not make the Princess happy. "Pluto?" 

"Because of the test, Serenity. You failed the test." Pluto replied. 

"How important was it anyway? Can't be that important." Muttered Usagi, closing her eyes. Pluto let out a sigh and looked at the girl on the bed. 

"It is important, Serenity. It's very important for you." She told. 

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at Pluto with questioning eyes. "Why?" 

"Because if you had destroyed that world you would have won..." 

"Won what?" Asked Usagi, feeling her Guardian's unease. When Pluto didn't answer, she exclaimed, "Pluto!" 

"Won your freedom, Princess." Pluto whispered. 

Usagi's mouth fell open and she shook her head in disbelief. "It can't be!" 

"But it can. They gave you a chance of it." 

"B-but they didn't tell me!" Shouted Usagi. 

"Would you have done it?" Asked Pluto. "Would you have destroyed that world?" 

Usagi paused. Would she have destroyed that was filled with beauty, filled with love and most importantly, that Gohan protected? "No." She whispered. 

"My point exactly. Luckily, the Ancients are willing to give you one more chance." Pluto said with a sigh. 

"They are? When?" Asked Usagi, her eyes sparkling with hope for once. 

"Probably your next mission, they have yet to decide it." 

Usagi nodded, trying to digest the information fully. In her next mission, if she succeeded, she will be able to win her freedom! No more destruction! 

Everything she hoped and prayed for. But at the cost of lives? 

Chichi walked into the room, carrying the tray of food. He sat by the window, looking outside. But he didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular, seemingly more focused on some distant space. 

"Gohan, I have some food for you." She told. He didn't answer. He looked at his mother and then at the food, but then shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Chichi sighed. She had once complained that her son had to take after her husband because they both eat like the Saiyajins that they are, but at that moment, she wished more than anything that her son would regain his appetite again. Goku walked through the door, seeing the same picture he had seen in a week. 

"If he goes on like this, he won't make it through the week." He said quietly. 

This caused his wife to look at him angrily. "Then do something about it!" She hissed angrily. 

"There's nothing much to do. But I am waiting for Piccolo, he might have the answer for this one." Goku told. Chichi frowned. 

"What answer might that be?" She asked. 

"We'll soon see." 

"You know there's one thing that puzzles me still." Bulma said. 

"What is it?" Asked Trunks. 

"Why did that girl ask for Gohan to kill her, if Piccolo already told us she can't be killed?" 

Gohan was sitting by the stairs; the discussion about Usagi finally drew him out of his room. He began to frown. Bulma had a point there. But realization hit him and horror-stricken, he turned to his sensei. Piccolo knew then there was no avoiding it. 

"You knew." He whispered. "You could have stopped her from killing herself yet you let her die!" He shouted. 

"The process of self destruction could easily have been avoided for her, but I chose not to. This planet would be destroyed if she didn't kill herself. By not preventing her from killing herself, we have saved this planet." Piccolo said. 

"You don't know that!" 

Anger was all he felt as he walked to his sensei. Not the same anger he felt while fighting Cell, no, this was far more intense than that. This was the anger of a heartbroken man. And even his sadness had been consumed by it. He drew back his fist, ready to send his sensei well into orbit, Goku caught his punch just in time. 

"Gohan, calm yourself." He said. There was an intense glaring competition between father and son before Gohan finally gave in. He sat far away from Piccolo, where he didn't have to see him, knowing just by looking at him he might not be able to contain his anger. 

"I want to see her." Gohan said suddenly. 

"What? That's not possible! She's probably in another dimension right now." Bulma exclaimed. Goku thought for a moment, he knew a couple of people at high places. He might be able to arrange something. 

"Why not ask the help of Kaioushin?" He suggested. 

"A brilliant idea, Goku-san!" Exclaimed Trunks. 

"What can that old fool do?" Scoffed Vegeta, who had suddenly added his ten cents into the conversation, much to the irritation of some. He had been the only person who knew about the Shi no Tenshi and her capabilities and yet he kept quiet about it. 

"He might be able to talk to someone and arrange the meeting." Piccolo said. 

"The question is how do we get there? It's too far away for teleportation." Trunks pointed out. 

"Baka." Muttered the Prince of the Saiyajin. "Dragon Ball." 

"Oh yeah! I forgot completely!" Exclaimed Goku. 

"What are we waiting for? Trunks, get the radar from home. Minna, get ready to find them!" Bulma shouted. 

'Wait for me, Usa.' 

'-Usa.' 

"Gohan?" She whispered softly. She could have sworn she heard his voice. She shrugged. She must really be tired after all. 

"You will leave tomorrow, Tenshi. Be well rested tonight." Pluto said. 

She nodded. They had faced the Ancients that morning and she was sent to a new dimension, this time she was ready to destroy. All in the sake of freedom. 

"That's the last of them." Goku said with a satisfied sigh, holding the last two dragon balls. 

"Time to unleash the dragon." Trunks said, grinning broadly. 

Gohan nodded, just barely, all that was on his mind was his Tenshi, Usagi. Ignoring the fact of course, that she was never his to begin with...or so he thought. 

Earth trembled as the sky turned dark in the instant Shen Lon appeared. Goku had a smile on his face, after years not having seen the dragon. 

"Speak your wish and I will grant." Boomed the voice of the great dragon. 

"I wish that Gohan and I be transported to the world of Kaioushin at once." Goku shouted making sure the dragon heard his words. Unnecessary of course, since years before that he needn't not shout and neither does he have to do that then. 

"Done." 

The dragon's eyes flashed a sudden red before Goku and Gohan vanished instantly before the very eyes of the Z fighters. "I thought we were going together?" Asked Trunks, after the sky returned back to blue and the sounds of trembling Earth disappeared. 

"I think this is something only Gohan can do." Piccolo mused out loud. 

It had been an ordinary day in the world of Kaioushin. Rai Kaioushin had been sitting nicely, reading some magazines that Kaioushin had no interest in. Knowing the old dingbat it was probably yet another dirty magazine. Suppressing a groan, he walked away, in hope to catch some sleep before the day draws to a close. Of course, this is where the ordinary day end. 

Appearing before the nearly asleep Kaioushin were Son Goku and Son Gohan. "Aieeee!" He shrieked out, it sounds so much like the shrieking of a girl that Goku snorted, ready to laugh. He cleverly disguised this with a cough however. 

"Kaioushin." Goku said, bowing his head slightly. Gohan muttered something under his breath, barely audible even to Goku's Saiyajin hearing. 

"Son Goku! And Son Gohan! What brings you here?" Exclaimed the now wide-awake Kaioushin. 

"I must apologize for going directly to the point, Kaioushin," Goku began, throwing a glance at Gohan. His son seemed more than eager to get going. He must care a lot more for the girl than Goku had thought. 

"Do you know the one by the name of Shi no Tenshi?" Asked Goku. 

Before the Kaioushin could answer Rai Kaioushin appeared before them. "What do you want with her?" He demanded. Though he might have seemed subdued and like any ordinary old man before, the fire that burn brightly in his eyes reminded Goku much of any enemy he had faced. And he knew that it must be how his eyes looked at times that he fought too. 

"I have to see her." Finally, Gohan spoke. The urgency in his voice startled both Kaioushin. At first the old man was about to say something, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was the pleading sound of Gohan's voice or maybe the sadness and pain that was evident in the young man's eyes. 

He nodded his head. "I might be able to do something." He told. 

"But only he can come!" He shouted out, with a hard frown and finger pointing directly at Gohan. Much like the Rai Kaioushin that they know. 

It seemed to Gohan that they had been wandering aimlessly through the hallway. Rai Kaioushin had insisted that he flew them off to this...whatever the place might be. He hadn't even told what or who they would see. But something told him not to ask, just follow and he will know. 

Finally they began to approach a large door. The very door to the Ancients. 

Rai Kaioushin opened the door, not bothering to knock or even wait before it. The faces of those sitting at the table turned into a frown at the sight of the short old man. 

"Not you again." Muttered Terrence, King of Earth. 

"Hai, it is I. And you should be happy to see me." Rai Kaioushin retorted. 

"Kaioushin-san, I do believe that you have to wait yourself at the door before you enter." Gaea told kindly. 

"I will see to it the next time. For now, I have an offer." Declared the old man. The members of the Ancients exchanged glances and looked at him. 

"What kind of offer?" Asked Serenity. 

"A test of a kind. To your Shi no Tenshi." He said. 

Protests erupted from the Ancients. "Not a chance!" 

"We shall have no such thing!" 

"What are you thinking old man?" 

"Old man you say? I have you know I have the same power as any of you, if not more. My sorcery can deduce any of you in power and you know it." Snarled Rai Kaioushin. The Ancients were quiet in an instant. They knew he had the ability to do whatever it is that he wished. He turned to Gohan and looked back at the Ancients. 

"I want this boy right here," He paused as Gohan threw a scowl at him for calling him a boy. "To test your Shi no Tenshi." 

There was a stunned silence as everyone, Gohan included, looked at the old man. 

"My test, call it. If she is able to destroy this next world despite Gohan's presence, her fate belongs to me." 

"If she does not?" 

"Then her fate stays with you, with whatever it is that you plan." 

"No. We will agree that if you win you can have her for one month, that is all we can offer." Oberon told. 

"All right." Agreed Rai Kaioushin, Gohan was about to protest but the old man shook his head. "One thing at a time." He said in a hushed voice. 

"Then we agree." Oberon said, noting the rest of the Ancients nodding their heads in approval. 

"You need to find Pluto." Serenity told. There was a silent knowledge in her eyes that went unspoken but was noted by Rai Kaioushin. 

"Thank you, to you all and to you, Serenity." Kaioushin told. 

But before Serenity could nod her head, the old man winked at her. She suppressed a giggle. The old man would never change. 

"Where is this Pluto person?" Asked Gohan. 

"The only place you would find the Guardian of Time, at the Time Gates." 

The mist that had covered the place they were walking upon seem to clear and before them was the great Time Gates. And the majestic lady guarding them, the Guardian of Time. She smiled with amusement at the approaching old man. 

"What are you up to yet this time, old man? I hope not flirting with any of the ladies of the Ancients." She said with amusement, something that was not heard often from Pluto. 

"Looking beautiful as usual, Guardian of Time." Began Rai Kaioushin. 

"Don't even try it old man." Her voice was silky, but the warning was clearly there. Even Rai Kaioushin didn't pursue it any further. 

"I take it you know already." 

"I have foreseen it, yes. But I cannot see further than this." Pluto admitted. She looked at Gohan, giving him a quick look over. "I know now why she took a liking in you." Pluto said with a smile. She snapped her fingers and a blue portal appeared. 

"She went through a same one just ten minutes ago." Pluto told. She then rummaged through the seemingly pocket-less senshi skirt and took a letter. "Give this to her and she will know." She told handing the letter to him. He nodded, everything seem to go about in a blur, looking at the Guardian of Time and Kaioushin one last time, he walked through the portal. 

Stumbling out, he could see a different world than his. Perhaps it was the lack of the hover cars or jet cars. Everything seemed so...old fashioned. 

But then he noticed the blonde vision that was standing in the middle of the crowded street, gaping at him. 

'Usagi.' He thought tiredly. 

She made her way to him, with such an urgency, she didn't bother shielding from her eyes. 

"How-" 

He shoved the letter into her hand, feeling his body weakening. Somehow, by going through the portal his strength seem to have left him. He was swaying back and forth as the Tenshi read the letter, eyes widening as she neared the closing of it. When she looked up—and she did this in time—she caught Gohan by his arm before he fell. 

"Gohan!" She called out in alarm. 

But she felt his body slump down, knowing the dimension travel had been too much for him. She sighed, it didn't affect her because she was used to it. But for him... 

As she looked around, making sure no one is looking, she dragged him with incredible strength to a deserted place. She looked at his unconscious form and couldn't resist to smile, before they both disappeared off to her current residence. 

He had been asleep for three hours and she sat by his side all that time. He had yet to regain consciousness and she sat there, worrying, although she knew that it was normal. She went through it before, when she had first traveled through the dimensions. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. She couldn't really believe that he was here with her!

"Gohan." She whispered sadly, touching his cheek tenderly. She knew that the Saiyajin never get ill, but if they do...it wasn't exactly a pretty sight. Because of the exhaustion due to the dimension travel, his body needed to rest but apparently there were also side effects to the travel. He had a high fever, much like the one she had, right after she had received her punishment from the Ancients.

She left for a moment to find a cloth to wipe the sweat off of her forehead and to get a cold compress. By the time she got back at his side, preparing the compress, a moan came from him. "Gohan?" She asked softly. 

He opened his eyes, only to see clear blue ones staring back at him. Despite his throbbing head, he grinned, happy to see her. "Usa." He croaked out. 

"Want some water?" She asked. He wanted to nod, but he didn't trust the stars that danced around his vision. 

"Please." She took the glass of cool water by his bedside and helped him to a sitting position. He grimaced at the movement of the room. After he drank the water and got used to the room, he turned to look at her. 

"I'm guessing you were surprised." He said with a grin. 

To his own surprise, she smiled back. A soft and loving smile played on her lips as she brushed his hair softly. The motion caught him by surprise and he looked bewildered at her sudden change. 

"Yes, you did." She replied softly. 

"In a good way I hope." He muttered under his breath. 

"You're the only person who was able to brighten my dark life." She said, before standing up, pain flashing in her eyes. She regretted her actions, she shouldn't have allowed herself to be close to him. And now, it hurt so much more that he was here with her, knowing that he would have to leave again. 

Before he could say anything, she spoke again. "You were the only person who kept me sane in that world of yours. I had so many questions, so many conflicts. Because of you I resolved them even if it did mean..." She paused. She shouldn't go further. To tell him would mean to draw him into her tangled web. She didn't want him to endure what she endured as well. She cared too much for him to. 

"Mean what Usa?" Gohan asked, reaching out and taking her hand in his. The pleading of his eyes made her unable to prevent the words from escaping her lips. 

"Even if it did mean losing my chance for my freedom." She whispered, and then gasped as she realized what she had just said. 

His eyes widened. "What? What do you mean?" 

"I..." She sighed, finally giving in. "I was given a test, in your world. That if I were to destroy it, I would be free of my duty as the Shi no Tenshi." She explained. 

"Then why?" 

"What do you mean why?" 

"Why did you save my world when you could have been free?" He asked. 

"I couldn't...Because it means so much to you." Then she let go of his hand and walked slowly and quietly out of the room. He slumped against the pillow. 

"Usa..." 

** That evening... **

"What are you doing?" She cried out in alarm, jumping to her feet at once. 

"I'm walking." He said, cringing inwardly at how cold his voice sounded. "What does it look like I'm doing?" And that snappy remark....

She let out a frustrated sigh. "You can't walk around yet. You're forcing your body too much. It needs time to get used to this dimension and then you can walk around." She told, dragging him back to his room. 

"But I'm fine!" He protested. There was really no use resisting the Shi no Tenshi and despite the fact that Gohan is a Saiyajin, he couldn't stand up against her. Especially in the condition he currently was in. She flipped him down to the bed in one swift judo-like move. "OK, I'll stay here." He muttered. 

"Good." She huffed, as she tucked him in. His face colored slightly. 

"You're not my mother, don't do that." He said, pushing her hand away. One might have not noticed the flash of pain that went through her features, but Gohan surely noticed it. "Usa, all I meant was that you don't need to treat me like this. I can take care of myself." He said quickly. 

She nodded. "Of course." She said, struggling to keep her voice from faltering. She didn't even know what was wrong with her. Perhaps years and years of isolation from the human touch and human affection had caused her to be weak. Now, she can't even withstand something as petty as rejection. 

He took a hold of her arm. "Usa, I..." 

The words went on unsaid as he realize that her face was mere inches away from his. Before another word was spoken from her, he brushed his lips against hers. 

The moment their lips touched, she felt the electrifying jolt throughout her system. And though she fought from giving in, the longing in her was too strong. When he felt her responding to his kiss, his heart leapt with joy. The intensity of it all seem to have made the world melt away. Nothing seem to exist and their identities were not important, in that one moment. Everything seem to disappear and the only thing that they were aware of, was themselves and what they meant for each other...But then she broke away. 

Tears were brimming in her eyes as her mind shouted, 

_'No...No...**NO**!!'_

She couldn't do this to him, no matter how strong her feelings are towards him. She had willingly let her heart be broken so that he didn't have to be hurt. She had let herself drown again, so that he wouldn't drown with her. She rushed out of the room, despite Gohan calling out her name. She didn't make it out of the door, she had barely touched the handle when a sudden wind swept through and a pair of strong arms were hugging her from behind. 

"Please don't leave." The owner of those arms whispered, voice husky with emotions. He was trying very hard not to break down and cry there and then. He had never felt anything like this before. All these emotions that seemed to spill out of him, whenever she's nearby. He knew, he had fallen in love with this girl, even if they had known each other only for a short period of time. There was a void in both their hearts and they have each other and only each other to fill that void. 

The tears finally spilled from her eyes and a sob escaped her lips. They stood for what seem to be eternity, until she took his hands away from her waist and turned around to look at him. She knew with all her soul that it was impossible not to love him. Finally, she surrendered into his arms. 

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she cried. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. He sunk to the floor, still holding her in his embrace and began to rock her quietly, like a mother would calm her child. Finally, after a while, her sobs subsided.

Hours passed and there they stayed. His arms held her tightly and though she was drifting to sleep, she was full aware of his arms around her protectively. 

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, trying to make sure whether or not she was asleep. 

"I'm alright." She whispered back, looking up at him. The tears have long dried from her eyes and she was smiling at him. But what truly changed was the love that was radiating from her eyes, the feeling she had once masked from him. He sighed in contentment and kissed her forehead lightly. 

"I love you Usa-chan." The words had escaped his lips, he didn't know he said it out loud until a moment later. He froze, fearing it would only scare her off. Perhaps she thought that it was too soon for him to say it. Although it was really what he felt about her. Imagine his surprise when, just moments later, she whispered, 

"I love you Gohan." Softly and tenderly, catching his lips with her own. When they broke the kiss and looked at each other, he saw that she wore a soft smile on her face and that her eyes were starting to close. Watching her sleeping form in his arms, he suddenly realized his weakened condition and felt exhaustion taking toll. Knowing he probably wouldn't make it to the couch, let alone bedroom, he let both of them fall asleep there.

Far away from the gates of time, Pluto smiled with content as she watched the couple sleeping in each other's arm near the door. She had thought her Princess would never find a match while being the Shi no Tenshi. But she was wrong and was glad of that error. At least this way, she would be happy.

Her smile faltered as another thought filled her head. "At least for now."

He groaned once more and she shook her head. She placed the compress on his forehead and began to yet again, complain. 

"I told you not to force your body but, did you listen? No, of course not." She said. "And now look, fever higher than yesterday and you can't even get out of bed. An excellent work indeed, Gohan." She told. 

"Usa-chan, can't you be nice to a sick person?" He pleaded. 

"To a sick person who listens to me, yes, I would. But, to a sick person who doesn't listen to me, no, I wouldn't." She said sweetly. 

"And I have a headache too." He complained. 

"Aw, Saiyajin can be such babies when they get ill. And I thought they were suppose to be the strongest people in all of the Cosmos?" She teased. 

"Usa-chan." He muttered grudgingly, closing his eyes. 

"Just teasing, koi." She said lovingly, sitting beside him. 

He cracked open one eye and grinned at her. "I know you love me." He said. 

She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his face. He pushed the pillow off his face and grinned at her..

Apologies for such a long wait! It seemed that life in college is harder than I thought. *sighs* Ah well, at least I'm back right? I'm currently writing the next chapters of "The Missing Soldier" and "Reality Bites" and I have a new series that I'm already working on. So...look for more of my stuff, OK?

Oh and if you would note that I'm going to use less Japanese words in my fics now. I don't know, now that I'm actually studying Japanese, I don't feel comfortable using them anymore. And you guys know I always love your reviews!


End file.
